


Bet You Love Me More After That First Fuck

by OzzyOsgood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, losing virginity, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyOsgood/pseuds/OzzyOsgood
Summary: He doesn’t kiss me. His face is an inch away from mine, my heart threatening to beat its way out of my chest. Up close, I can see his slightly bloodshot eyes with sky blue irises piercing into mine, poking tiny needles into my spine and the freckles sparkling under them.I forget how to breathe, every few seconds remembering it’s something I have to do to stay alive and take shallow, short breaths, feeling my whole body tense up.





	Bet You Love Me More After That First Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Will’s 17th birthday and Nico has planned more than he knows.  
> (The title is a reference to a song by 6LACK and Jhené Aiko)

The door of Cabin 13 sprung open loudly, letting in the cold November air as well as two already slightly buzzed, laughing teenagers.

Will fumbles through his way from the doorstep to the bed that’s closest to the door, slamming his body onto it, while I try to find the light switch. A nice warm light floods the Hades cabin. I had long since ditched the vampire coffins, replacing them with four simple beds lined next to each other against the wall. There is still some major redecorating to do, but for now, the beds are enough.

„Are you asleep ?“ I ask, laughter still present in my voice.

„Nah, just resting my eyes. I’m not falling asleep at ten on my birthday,” Will snorts and sits up straight, his light washed denim jacket falling off his shoulders. His blonde curls are messy from the wind, his eyes glazed over and his face slightly flushed from the beer the Stolls got for us.

„Do you want a Red Bull ?“

„You have one ?“

„On the left, top drawer.“

I kick off my boots while Will opens the can and takes a few big gulps. Then he follows after me and takes off his ragged trainers, setting the can on the bedside table.

I sit on the edge of the bed and open the drawer on the right.

„For you,“ I say, shyly handing him the carefully wrapped item.

„You got me a present ?“ he asks, bursting with excitement.

„Well, of course, you’re my boyfriend. Wait, before you open it... Do you remember how you once said that shock blankets aren’t as effective as everyone makes them see, when they gave us those blankets after the battle ?”

„Yes ?“

„Well, open it.“

Will gently unwraps the present, pulling out a soft, maroon blanket with a golden-bronze glow around it. I take it from his hands and wrap it around his shoulders. 

„What is that ?“ he asks after a few seconds, his eyes drooping, a lazy smile on his lips. He pulls the blanket closer, curling his fingers around it.

I smile, „It has been blessed by Hestia. I thought you’d like it so I asked her a favor.”

„You were able to get a goddess to bless a present for me ?“

„She likes me,“ I shrug.

„It feels like... a hug of honey and sunshine and warmth and new-born kittens. This is so nice, thank you so much, Nico !“

Will throws himself into my arms, sharing some of the blanket with me.

„Geez, that really feels nice,“ I say slowly, melting into the embrace.

„The blanket or the hug ?“

„Both.“

„We need to stop or I’m going to fall asleep,” he says into my shoulder. We stay like that for a few more seconds until Will manages to pull away and shrug the blanket off his shoulders, carefully folding it in his lap.

He leans towards me again and kisses me chastely. Slowly. Gently.

I broke the kiss, not meeting his gaze and stand up, my knees feeling a little wobbly all of a sudden. I turned on the red lava lamp on my bedside table. He leans his back against the white pillow while I walk over to the hanger by the door and take off my jacket, my mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Will, swinging his leg over the side of the bed, caressing the folded blanket in his hands. 

My breath hitches when I put the jacket on one of the hooks. I turn the light switch off and turn to face the door to rest my forehead against it, my hands on the doorknob… Just do it, it’s now or never. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath to give myself courage. 

„Nico, are you okay ? Are you sick ?“ Will asks with concerned eyes.

„Are you kidding me ? I had one beer.“

„But you look pale.“

„I am pale.“

He rolls his eyes, „Paler than usual.“

I take a steady breath. And then, before I can think about it, I take off my shirt in one swift motion, keeping my eyes on the hardwood floor beneath my bare feet.

Silence. I keep the shirt in my hands, just so I have something to do with them. I can feel my ears burning and every fiber in my body yelling why the hell did you do that. I could hear Will breathe. I look up, hesitation draping all over me, to see Will’s eyes. They glaze over even more.

He isn’t looking at my face, but at everything below that. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t even think I’d get this far so I didn’t think beyond. Shit.

Somehow my feet carry me all the way to the edge of the bed. I prop myself up by putting one knee on the fresh linens, doing everything in my willpower not to bring my arms up to cover my chest and to keep my back straight. Will straightens up too and swallows. 

Then he takes off his jacket completely and scoots closer to me, sitting on his heels. He presses his nose against my collarbone and runs his hands up and down my back. He looks my in the eye and smiles mischievously. 

„Full of surprises,“ he says, low and raspy.

He doesn’t kiss me. His face is an inch away from mine, my heart threatening to beat its way out of my chest. Up close, I can see his slightly bloodshot eyes with sky blue irises piercing into mine, poking tiny needles into my spine and the freckles sparkling under them.

I forget how to breathe, every few seconds remembering it’s something I have to do to stay alive and take shallow, short breaths, feeling my whole body tense up.

„Lose the shirt,“ he whispers.

I throw it on the floor. My hands are shaking. Then he nods towards the bed. I lie down on the bed the wrong way, upside down, which would normally bother me, but right now I don’t have the functioning brain cells to pay it attention.

Will places himself between my thighs and puts his rough, warm hands on my waist. They feel a little too large, for a second making me feel insecure about how scrawny and bony I must look. No, shut up. 

He looks at me with hungry eyes. I put my shaking hands on his broad shoulders, feeling his arm muscles, testing how far can I go.

He only brushes his lips against mine before he goes south, scraping my throat with his teeth, leaving kisses here and there and making me wish he’d bite harder. His hands leave my waist and go down to my hips, up and down my thighs, bringing them up to wrap around his waist.

He looks up, a little breathless, with a silent question on his lips. Is this okay ?

I respond by pushing my fingers into the mop of sandy blonde hair, tugging a little.

I didn’t know you could feel this much. Every single touch felt like it set off a small nuclear explosion under my skin. I was glad I didn’t eat before, because my stomach was doing somersaults. 

My whole torso twitches when he kisses my ribs. He laughs a little and licks a line between the bones. I squirm under him, my former tiredness completely gone, now I’m buzzing with so much energy and adrenaline I could run a marathon.

I pull him up and kiss him violently, all shame and discomfort leaving me.

I thought, in the back of my mind, that it felt almost identical (but different at the same time) to a fight. Pouring all your energy into movement, leaving the safe space of your thoughts and entering the physical world with full force.

I grab whatever I can reach, pulling the skin on his back and arms and neck and face. He pulls away and sits up straight, big as a tower above me and takes off his white T-Shirt. Then he goes straight for my belt, that’s when I notice his hand are trembling too. He unbuckles it, unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zip. As he does that, his hand brushes against the tightness in my boxers and my thighs shiver.

„You like that ?“ his voice is unrecognizably hot and husky, dripping with lust.

„Yeah,“ I exhale.

He stands up from the bed and makes a gesture for me to take off my pants while he takes off his own. I was never so eager to get out of my clothes before.

We strip down to our underwear and with the way Will grins at me I must be looking at him with heart eyes. The outline of his dick is visible through his trunks, making my own even harder. I’m not embarrassed anymore.

He gets back into his previous position, between my now bare thighs. After a new wave of liquid fire enters my bloodstream, I flip us over and go straight down, wasting no time to take off the remaining item of clothing and throw it carelessly onto the floor. I take him in my hands and do the same things to him I’d do to myself.

His breathing gets more and more shallow as I stroke him up and down, twisting my fist slightly at the top. I see precum leaking out and without thinking I lean down to lick it off. His breath hitches. A strong hand grips my hair and my shoulder when I do it again. Then I start to move my head up and down, not sure how deep I can go at first, but not stopping until his pubes brush against my nose.

„Fuck.“

The word went straight into my groin. I let go of him with a lewd pop and he pulls me up by my hair to kiss me.

His hand leaves my shoulder and reaches into my boxers. The room is at least a hundred degrees, the air so heavy I can barely breathe.

I forget completely about the world beyond this cabin, beyond this bed, beyond his hand doing the same thing to me that I was doing to him a minute ago. I turn to putty in his hands and he flips us over again. He yanks off my boxers, puts his hands over my thighs and roughly pulls my under him.

I wrap my legs around him, my skin burning with desire, wanting to feel him everywhere.

„Do you have lube ?“ he asks.

„Right drawer.“

He fishes out the box of condoms and a small bottle of lube, squirts some on his fingers and starts to probe my asshole with his middle finger. 

„Put it in,“ I breathe. He pushes one finger in and makes a come-here motion.

Not long after that, comes a second finger and a third, past the knuckle, going in and out in an even rhythm. It feels so good that it’s almost too much to take. I whimper softly in his ear, like a tortured puppy. My thighs are shaking like tectonic plates, my ears are ringing and a puddle of precum is forming on my stomach. I moan again, louder this time, dig my nails into the skin on his back and try to stroke myself.

„Don’t touch yourself,” he whispers, „I want you to last long.“

So I touched him. And then I couldn’t take it anymore and reached for the box of condoms. I have no idea how I managed to open it in the state I was in but I did. Will took it from me and rolled it on, then uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his dick and some more on his fingers too.

„Turn around,“ he says, cold and hard, only turning me on more.

I do as he says, giggling like a teenage girl.

I get on all fours, spread my legs and push my shoulders into the mattress. His hands are on my waist when he thrusts into me. 

„Holy shit !“

Will pulls out and slams into me harder than before. A good kind of pain ripples through me.

„Fuck me harder,“ I say, reason leaving my body. My thighs are still shaking like crazy when he fucks me into the mattress, leaning his weight on me. I want him to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk the next day. I feel like a fish on land. His thrusts become shorter and more vigorous. He reaches under me to jerk me off. 

My body gets closer and closer to the edge until every single muscle fiber in me strains and my mind goes blank. Everything around me dissolves when I come into his fist and onto the sheets, a high-pitched cry escaping my throat. 

If I died in that moment, I’d die happy and content, without a care. Will follows shortly after.

When my senses come back to me I melt into the bed, my eyes fluttering shut, my insides sore. Will slumps down next to me, his breathing evening out quickly.

I manage to open my eyes half-way and murmur: „Happy birthday.“

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first smut one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know by leaving kudos or comments, I live for them.


End file.
